vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Barugaron
|-|Godzilla's Blood Form= |-|Mutation= |-|Blood-Fueled Power Up= Summary Barugaron is a space kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1998 video game, Godzilla: Trading Battle. Barugaron arrived on Earth searching for blood to feed upon. It eventually feeds on Godzilla's blood and transforms into the form it appears in the game as. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly Higher | Varies, At least 7-B, possibly Higher | At least 7-B, likely Higher Name: Barugaron, Blood-Sucking Monster Origin: Godzilla Age: Unknown Gender: Unknown Classification: Blood-Sucking Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Absorption, Reactive Evolution, Energy Manipulation, Projection, and Absorption, Accelerated Development, Acid Manipulation, Regeneration Nullification (Works up to Low-High), Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 1), Can drink the opponent's blood to empower itself, Skilled in stealth, Limited Earth Manipulation (Barugaron is capable of advanced digging using its sharp claws, reaching speeds of up to 100 kilometers per hour while underground). Attack Potency: City level, possibly Higher (Stated to be 3 times stronger than Balkzardan, which translates into 28.8 Mt) | Varies depending on the blood it has absorbed, At least City level, possibly Higher (At least stronger than its previous form) | At least City level, likely Higher (Much more powerful than its previous forms, probably on par with Burning Godzilla) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to Balkzardan) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Weighs 50,000 tons metric tons) Striking Strength: City level, possibly Higher | Varies depending on the blood it has absorbed, At least City Class, possibly Higher | At least City Class, likely Higher Durability: City level, possibly Higher | Varies depending on the blood it has absorbed, At least City level, possibly Higher | At least City level, likely Higher Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average. Barugaron is an expert hand-to-hand combatant. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Barugaron-drainblood.png|Drain Blood File:Barugaron-acidgel.png|Acid Gel *'Drain Blood:' Used in melee combat, Barugaron's signature attack. The vampire monster bites down on its prey with its powerful teeth, drinking their blood and restoring its health. The attack bypasses the natural defenses of its victim, allowing Barugaron to break the skin or armor of just about any creature. *'Acid Gel:' A deadly projectile attack. Barugaron leans forward and sprays a stream of burning acidic gel from its mouth, which is strong enough to melt even rock. The dissolving liquid carries the added effect of negating regenerative abilities for a long period of time. *'Physical Mutation:' Barugaron exhibits the ability to physically mutate after feasting on the blood of its victim. Its entire body undergoes an evolution, the effect of which varies per monster. The mutation is a very slow process where Barugaron begins to manifest the physical properties of its foe and is totally dependent on how much hemoglobin Barugaron absorbs. The only exception to this rule is Godzilla, whose blood causes the most dramatic and rapid change in Barugaron's appearance even in smaller quantities. *'Blood-Fueled Power-Up:' One of Barugaron's secret abilities. After drinking enough blood, Barugaron can convert the absorbed hemoglobin into energy and give itself a boost in strength, making it even more offensively potent. The length of time the power-up lasts depends on how much energy Barugaron has absorbed from its adversary. Key: With Godzilla's Blood | Mutation | Blood-Fueled Power Up Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Mutants Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Aliens Category:Vampires Category:Game Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Blood Users Category:Acid Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 7